Come Back When You Can
by Weaving a Tangled Web
Summary: After four years of inner turmoil, remorse, and suffering, Dimitri and Rose cross paths. But soon enough, they realize that they're meeting was for the very last time and that it was time to eradicate the demons that haunted their pasts. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own Vampire Academy. Any references or characters belong to Richelle Mead. The plots and settings that differ from the original Vampire Academy book series belong to me.

**Author's Note**: So, this was originally from a set of oneshots story thing that I had going on, but I decided to split it up... because I found it kind of misleading, as I had said it was for a daily dose of Dimitri and Rose oneshots. So as a result (a couple months later), I'm separating the oneshots into actual separate things. Just because I wanted to delete a couple. And because I felt like it.

This one is kind of confusing... sorry about that. It kind of gets your mind working. Like Inception. But not as cool.

For the song, I had to post the entire one, because it's such a beautiful song. I couldn't just take out one section of the song like I usually do; the entire song fit everything. Rob Thomas is great. I love his music. If you haven't heard the song below, listen to it. Yeah, it's sort of mainstream in a way. I balance between mainstream music and indies/alternative/other. Music junkie. Right here.

Enjoy!

_x Mel_

* * *

><p><em>Let it go<br>Let it roll right off your shoulder  
>Don't you know<br>The hardest part is over  
>Let it in<br>Let your clarity define you  
>In the end<br>We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_  
><em>In these small hours<em>  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>These twists and turns of fate<em>  
><em>Time falls away,<em>  
><em>But these small hours<em>  
><em>These small hours<em>  
><em>Still remain<em>

_Let it slide_  
><em>Let your troubles fall behind you<em>  
><em>Let it shine,<em>  
><em>Till you feel it all around you<em>  
><em>And I don't mind<em>  
><em>If it's me you need to turn to<em>  
><em>We'll get by<em>  
><em>It's the heart that really matters in the end<em>

_Our lives are made_  
><em>In these small hours<em>  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>These twists and turns of fate<em>  
><em>Time falls away<em>  
><em>But these small hours<em>  
><em>These small hours<em>  
><em>Still remain<em>

_All of my regret_  
><em>Will wash away somehow<em>  
><em>But I cannot forget<em>  
><em>the way I feel right now<em>

_In these small hours_  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>These twists and turns of fate<em>  
><em>Yeah, these twisted turns of fate<em>  
><em>Time falls away<em>  
><em>Yeah, but these small hours,<em>  
><em>These small hours<em>  
><em>Still remain<em>

_Yeah, oh they still remain_  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>All these twists and turns of fate<em>  
><em>Time falls away<em>  
><em>But these small hours<em>  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>Still remain<em>

- "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas

* * *

><p>I saw him.<p>

He was drinking away some Russian vodka in his glass. His chocolate brown eyes were clouded with a whirlwind of emotions.

After swirling down the last of his sips, he moved away from the table, thanked the bartender, and continued down the road. Following a nice stroll, he reached his destination, stopped and smiled. I stopped alongside him and smiled back at him.

It had been three years since I last saw him. He hadn't come back since.

"Roza," He said, nodding to me. "I was with Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and even Ivashkov earlier today. It was nice, but I miss you. I know you're not ever going to come back, but my heart aches for all those times you were with us." My heart ached for Dimitri as well – I couldn't help but feel devastated about how weary and sad Dimitri appeared. Shaking off these feelings, I listened more intently on his words.

"You know how you used to say that life is a roller coaster? It's been actually going pretty smoothly for me. So far. Even though I still miss and love you, I'm beginning to move on." Dimitri said, rubbing his hand anxiously.

"Good." I whispered. "I'm glad."

"When you weren't there at Christmas for the first time, I felt so lost. You were gone, Roza. Out of my life and into a new one. It almost killed me to be around our child. Remember how you couldn't figure out a middle name for him when he was born? I decided to make Aleksei's middles name, Mason. A couple days after you left. I thought you'd be glad to know that." This brought a smile to my face, and my heart leapt at his heartfelt words.

I had gave birth to Aleksei happily. He was more than I could have wished for; more than I could've ever hoped for.

He had the dark brown, almost black, hair colour of mine, and the light chocolate brown eyes of Dimitri. His skin tone was the same inside-of-an-almond colour of mine. Aleksei also had the personality of a mix between both his parents. He was both strong-willed, bold and witty, while also being respectful, quiet, and mature. I loved him with all my heart, even if I wasn't around.

You're probably thinking "How was he conceived between two dhampirs?" Well, it all started when I noticed the pain in Dimitri's eyes, which he attempted to disguise from me, whenever he saw a young couple and their child. And he thought he was fooling everyone, but I knew better.

While researching, I discovered a Moroi-dhampir program called vitro-fertilization. Humans had it too, but we couldn't exactly walk into their clinics with differing DNA from their own.

The process basically took one of my eggs, and one of Dimitri's sperms, and forced them to fertilize. Then, the little creation was inserted back into the my abdomen. This was opposed to when two dhampirs naturally mate, in which the dhampir's sperm would normally die immediately in a female dhampir's uterus.

It wasn't ideal in my eyes, and it pained me to think of conceiving a "test-tube baby." But for Dimitri, I was willing to do anything. After some persuasion – meaning long, heated arguments and some makeup sex – Dimitri grudgingly accepted to try it. Thus, creating my beautiful baby boy, Aleksei.

Dimitri had been silent for the time being, probably just trying to savour my company, while I savoured his.

"Remember the time you pressured Lissa into bungee jumping?" Dimitri chuckled. It had been a while since I had heard him laugh. I grinned as I realized that his chuckle had not been faked, and was genuine. Dimitri continued, "She recently tried it again, and her spirits have soared for the first time since you've left. It's almost as if the exciting adrenaline rush she gets, keeps the darkness away. Lissa also feels like it brings her closer to you." A tear rolled down my face. I missed Liss terribly.

"Also, I tried to cook American food last night," Dimitri began, hesitantly. I began laughing and my mind conjured up all the different scenarios that could've occurred. My thoughts were completely intent on betting that he burnt down the kitchen. Sure, Dimitri was an amazing cook with Russian gourmet. Unfortunately, for American food, he should just stick with grilled cheese and hot chocolate.

"I know you're thinking about me setting the kitchen ablaze. Sorry to disappoint you, Roza, but that didn't happen. And stop laughing at me. It's not that funny." After a couple seconds, Dimitri began chuckling along with me, in spite of himself.

"So, I attempted to learn how to a bake a doughnut like you had previously joked about me learning the so-called 'delicate process.'"

"Oh God, I know where this is leading." I snorted.

"Making the dough was easy; it was similar to making your favourite Russian black bread. But getting the little hold in the middle… well perhaps I'm a bit challenged at that." I began laughing hysterically, and Dimitri just frowned, but continued his epic story.

"So you know how doughnuts are supposed to be round and thick, with a decent-sized hole in the middle?" I fought the urge to call him out on an inappropriate joke. "Well, mine was lopsided… just a bit. And the hole was too large. The doughnut was also exceedingly thin and, Christian quoted that it was 'a pathetic excuse for a doughnut.'" My heart yearned to talk to Christian and possibly insult him again. I missed our witty banter. "I would've brought some down to you, if they hadn't come out so disfigured." Dimitri sighed. I grinned at that. I would have loved disfigured doughnuts all the same.

"You know, there's a statue up in your honour. Granted it's not as big as the Royal Moroi monarch ones, but it's still a beautiful sculpture. Though if I had made it, our statue wouldn't have had those big of ears." I scowled at the unrealistic depiction of me on my 'honourable' statue. Dimitri paused to cross his arms behind his head, and lie down in the grass. I lay down beside him, relishing his closeness. "But it captured your beauty, your integrity, your passion, and all of your amazing traits. You even have that determined, yet stubborn expression of yours on the statue's face. That part is incredibly accurate." I narrowed my eyes in mock anger at him.

Dimitri had really loosened up after I left. He was still the intense guardian I've always known and loved. But I guess he learned how to relax again… almost for the first time after losing Ivan.

I was so proud of him.

Dimitri began humming "Accidently in Love" by the Counting Crows. It was one of the songs we both actually agreed on, as opposed to my dislike for his 80's music. Flashing him a signature Rose Hathaway grin, I began humming along with him.

After the first verse and the chorus, Dimitri stopped. I cocked my head at him in confusion.

"I don't want to ever love again, after you. I know you had to go, but I can't help shake off the feeling that I could've stopped you. That I could've protected you. Then, you'd still be here permanently with me."

"I'll always be permanently with you, in your heart." My voice was a sad whisper that was lost in the wind.

"You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for blaming myself. But you can't say that you wouldn't have if our positions were reversed." Dimitri murmured. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. My Comrade. My Dimitri.

As if we were thinking the same thing, Dimitri closed his eyes and another tear dripped down his cheek. "My Roza. I wish you would come back to me. Sometimes I feel like I'm making progress. Other times, I break down and I'm in my own personal living hell."

Dimitri began tearing up. "I'm trying though, Roza. I'm trying to live again. Because I know that's what you want for me. But sometimes I don't truly believe you hear what I'm saying. Sometimes, I truly believe that you aren't actually here."

Changing the subject, Dimitri began. "Lissa and Christian are moving back to America." Dimitri paused, and choked on his next words. "Which means Aleksei and I are going too."

There was a tinge of melancholy in my heart. I wanted him to move on in his life. I knew Lissa and Christian well enough that they were going back to move on as well. Surprisingly, I was… calm. Sad, yet calm.

"This is probably the last time I'll ever get to see you, unless I get the chance to come back. And you of all people should know that we, as guardians, don't have time to spare." Dimitri sat up, hugging his knees.

Thinking for a moment, I sighed. "Only for now," I disagreed, sadly. "Eventually, we'll see each other." Then, I sat up and mimicked his movements – also hugging my knees.

Tears were now rolling down both our faces. I felt so helpless. I wanted to be able to tell him that everything would be alright. I knew that eventually, everything would be. But those didn't seem like the right words.

"I know I'll see you again someday though." With that, Dimitri stood up, wiped a couple tears away and teasingly blew a kiss to me. I snorted at that. "Even with my doubts, I know you're here. I love you, Roza."

"I'm here, Comrade. I'm here. And I'll always love you, Dimitri." I whispered. Then, to add a bit of my Rose Hathaway wit, I mused. "See you soon, but not too soon, I hope." Dimitri began walking away. I felt a sense of harmony and peace overwhelming my body.

"Take care of our son. And thank you for more than I can express, Dimitri. I love you." I murmured, knowing that he couldn't hear anything I had just said.

My friends, my lover, my son and my family were moving on. That placed a smile on my face.

I gazed after Dimitri, who was walking away from my tombstone for what we thought was the very last time.

For the first time since my death, I was completely satisfied. I looked up at the clouds and closed my eyes, sighing in content. Now, it was finally my time to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Did anyone get it? If so, you win. If not, you fail. Nah, jokes. I'm not that mean. Sometimes. Hope you liked it :D

Reviews = Love

_x Mel_


End file.
